Uzumaki Chronicles:The Ultimate Sage
by Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: The legend of zelda x naruto
1. Chapter 1

**"demon" calling out a jutsu,talking to Bijuu,or summon**

_'wow' thinking _

Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda or naruto.

also this story contains the elements of all the legend of zelda games except for a few.

* * *

Kasumi Uzumaki,Naruto Uzumaki,and Natsumi Uzumaki were hiding in the trees watching a girl of their age by the named Hitomi Koizumi putting the forbidding scroll of jutsu's on the ground."alright now that I have the scroll might as well play along with Mizuki-teme plans" they heard her say._'what?she figured it out?how?'_ they was the deadlast of the academy and she acted really dumb and stupid so how come she figured this out? their question was answered when she started glowing the light died looked way of her usual dark blue hair it was blond and her purple eyes were now crystal genin outfit changed a gown with tone of light pink and gloves along with a crest as a triangle._'who is she?'_ they all took out a blue stone that looked like a necklace."hey Link are you there?" she talked to the stone making Kasumi,Naruto,and Natsumi were all thinking of the lines _is she crazy or something?_ they were shocked when a voice came from the stone.

"Zelda?" it saw Hitomi/Zelda smile."Hey Link how is it going?" she said."pretty good,but I still have to go through the temples"Link said."hey Link?" she asked."yes?" he replied."why did you sent me here?I want to go back.I could fight you know it's not like I'm useless" she said."I know Zel but you have to understand,since your the princess and holder of the triforce of wisdom you know ganondorf would go for you first"he said 's,Kasumi's,and Natsumi's eyes they heard right?The Hitomi was a princess?and why was this boy calling her Zelda?and what the heck was the triforce? questions were going through they heads and they needed answers now."I get that but...I just miss hyrule...I miss flying around with my loftwing even if I brought it with me I can't use it because I will be caught" she said sadly."what was hyrule?and what was a loftwing? Natsumi,Kasumi,and Naruto thought.

"I know Zel I miss ya too but soon you will come back you know that" he smiled sadly."I know I just wish I was there instead of here...well I have to go and learn at least something from here in this scroll" she said."bye Link" she said."Bye Zel see you soon" he said and she put the stone quickly glowed golden and turned into her other opened the scroll and saw that the first jutsu was **Kage Bushin no jutsu**."too easy" she her first try she summon 20 dispelled them and sighed."now what to do? Mizuki-teme doesn't arrive until 1 hour so I guess I'll just sleep" she said and laid down falling ,Naruto,and Natsumi turned to each other."_who _is she?" Natsumi asked."we all know she was the deadlast of the academy and acted dumb,was it all just an act?" Kasumi said."well if it is an act we will just have to see if it's will wait until Mizuki-teme gets here then we see if she was just holding back" he said quietly and the other two females nodded.

soon 1 hour past and the sound of kunai were three snapped their heads towards Hitomi who was still sleeping was about to intercept when Hitomi looked around trying to see her when they heard the sound of bones turned to Mizuki who was lying on the ground,a pain expression on his face and his arms back of him stood Hitomi she spoke words that Naruto,Kasumi,and Natsumi could not understand."_by the power of the goddesses this tainted soul is to go to hell and be punish for it's actions"_. When she spoke Mizuki's body disappeared on sighed and got up to get the scroll."I know your there come out I have been sensing you since I got here" she said and Naruto,Kasumi,and Natsumi came out."oh so it's Naruto,Kasumi,and Natsumi one of the lasts of the uzumaki clan.I am honored to meet you guys" she mockingly said and bowed making theirs eyes twitched.

"who are you?" Kasumi smirked and got up."I can't tell you yet because I don't trust you guys should know that whatever you saw here is not to be tell by a we understand each other?" she said blasting them with massive killer were used to it by their mother but seeing her look,that scared the crap out of them they nodded suddenly had a happy aura surround of her scary and dark aura left her."good! see you guys tomorrow" she said and left three stood Kasumi spoke "that girl could even scared mom out of her wits" the other two just nodded shivering remembering her scary look."well lets go we don't want to angry mother by missing dinner" Natsumi said and the other two paled remembering what happened the last time they did rushed towards their compound hoping to arrive early.

**at the uzumaki compound**

Kasumi,Natsumi and Naruto arrived at their house just in time for sat down and ate their meals quietly,which concern time she cooked ramen they wolf it down and ask for more,but today they seemed in deep thought and she was wondering what was bothering them."Naruto?Natsumi?Kasumi?are you guys okay?" she snapped out of their thoughts and were about to tell about what happened when they remembered Hitomi's warning."_I can't tell you yet because I don't trust you guys should know that whatever you saw here is not to be tell by a we understand each other?"_ they even remembered her scary and dark aura and suppressed a smiled "nothings wrong mom we just wanted to savor the taste of your delicious homemade ramen" she who know Kasumi could lie?Apparently kushina seemed to buy because she went back to night Natsumi,Naruto,and Kasumi went to bed the three thinking _who in reality is Hitomi?and what is the triforce?_

**NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY**

Kasumi,Naruto,and Natsumi arrived at the academy hearing someone singing opened the door slightly just to see who it was and saw Hitomi there singing a song.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off dawn there was a melody I 's a very nostalgic birds that fly towards the eastern escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,where the paradise of the seven seas the stormy night,to tell you my love I will be born if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here,as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,I'll never forget_

when she finished she heard opened her eyes and saw Natsumi,Naruto,and Kasumi clapping with a smile on their blushed and smile saying 'thank you' to them which they responded with a 'your welcome'. they sat in awkward silence when the door open to reveal four gave a sigh of relieve of the silence being broke by the loudly chatter of the of the corner of their eyes Naruto,Natsumi,and Kasumi saw Hitomi taking out a pencil and a notebook writing on it._'what could she be writing?'_ they their thoughts were soon interrupted when their was a rumbling door opened to reveal two was with pink hair known as Sakura Haruno and die-harded sasuke next was a platinum blonde haired girl by the name of Ino sakura came from a civilian family Ino was the heiress of the Yamanaka clan.

though she wasn't a good heiress due to the fact she was a fangirl and focused on her looks instead of training._'those two girls are a disgrace to all kunoichi'_ Hitomi,Naruto,Natsumi,and Kasumi thought."SASUKE-KUN!"sakura screeched making Hitomi,Naruto,Natsumi,Kasumi and Kiba cover their ears._'damn! does she uses chakra on her lungs!?'_ Hitomi thinks races over to sasuke and bluses."u-um s-sasuke-kun c-could I-I s-sit n-next t-to y-you?" she said merely glanced at her and took that as a yes and went to sit down,but she was naruto sitting there and became angered."NARUTO-BAKA GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" she yelled and bonked him on the head."no I was here first forehead-girl so I get to sit next to him!" Ino yelled."no I was here first" a random girl student said walking up to them."NO! I was here first" another random student said,and they all started to fight on who could sit next to sasuke.

suddenly they all felt killer intent being thrown at they turned around to face had a sickly sweet smile but her eyes showed pain to whoever had upset only that but you could see the faint figure of the shinigami behind her and a certain red-head woman her hair waving around her like nine tails of death."would you all please find a seat and sit down before I force all of you to sit down" she spoke the girls gulped,scared out of their wits and went to sit 's scary and dark aura left and smiled at naruto,she extended her hand at him "need a hand?" she grinned and took her of them felt like electricity pass through them when they touched got up and sat at his seat and Hitomi returned to her seat looking at every girl and then smiling in victory.

Iruka opened the door and was surprised to see all the girls paled and looked frighting while a certain dark blue haired girl was smiling in shook himself in amusement and cleared his throat."good morning class" he said cheerfully while not receiving a replied,making him sweat-drop."why do this kids hate me?" he muttered to himself."okay as of today you are all proud genin's from konohagakure I will now announce the 1 is..." Hitomi,Natsumi,Kasumi,and Naruto tuned him paid attention when he said their names."team 7 is going to have four Uzumaki,Natsumi Uzumaki,Kasumi Uzumaki,and Hitomi jonin sensei is Kushina Uzumaki" he said making the three turned to Hitomi who stared at them with a smiled back and turned around.

"team 8 is Hinata Hyuga,Kiba Inuzuka and Shino jonin sensei is Kurenai 9 is still in 10 is Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,and Chouji jonin sensei is Asuma 11 is Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,and jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" he finished and left while the students went outside to have got up and went outside to sit next to a sakura had her notebook and was currently writing a song,which she called "Perfect Harmony"."hey Hitomi would you like to have lunch with us?" she heard a voice looked up to see Naruto,Natsumi,and Kasumi staring at her with a smile,naruto extending a hand to help her smile back and took felt the same spark but didn't knew what it got up to the tree and sat there eating their lunch talking about their likes,dislikes,dreams,and hobbies.

soon they went inside and sat down waiting for their door open to reveal and woman with red hair and purple eyes."team 7 come with me" she said and the four stood lead them towards the roof."okay now that we are here why don't we introduce our-self's?" she said."I'll go first my name is Kushina likes include my children,ramen,and dislikes are sushi,a certain man,and when people harm my hobby are training my dream...I don't have one right now" she said."okay my name is Natsumi likes are my brother,sister,my mom and my new friend Hitomi" this caused Hitomi to looked didn't even know her and they already considered her as their friend."my dislikes are a certain man,people who are mean to my precious people,and hobby are dream is to become the best kunoichi in the element nations" she finished.

"my name is Kasumi likes are my mom,sister,brother,and my new friend dislikes are sushi,a certain man,and hobby is dream is to surpass my mom" she said making kushina smiled."my name is Naruto likes are my two sisters,my mom,and my new friend Hitomi" for some reason it bothered naruto that Hitomi was just his felt as if he wanted her to be more than a friend."my dislikes are a certain man,snakes,and hobby dream is to become the best hokage ever" he said."my name is Hitomi likes are singing,dancing,and my new friends naruto,natsumi,and dislikes are dogs,snakes,and a certain hobby is writing dream is...it's a little personal" she said making everyone nod their heads in cleared her throat."well now meet me tomorrow at the training ground 7 at 5:00 a. 't be and don't eat breakfast you'll puke" she said and shunshin.

"bye Hitomi" the three of them said."bye guys" she said and dashed towards her apartment excited to tell Link what had happened today.

* * *

**and cut! so that was the first me if you guys like it and please review!**

**~CureWhite out~**


	2. AN

**This just explains Hitomi's spells,weapon's stuff like that.**

* * *

Spell's

Nayru's Love

Farore's Wind

Din's Fire

Ice Arrows

Fire Arrows

Light Arrows

Pendant's

Pendant of Wisdom

Pendant of Courage

Pendant of Power

Gem's

Power Gem's

Wisdom Gem's

Courage Gem's

Pearl's

Nayru's Pearl

Din's Pearl

Farore's Pearl

Item's

Sacred Bow

Biggest Quiver

Grappling Hook

Len's Of Truth

Deku nut's

Bomb

Bomb bag

Gale boomerang

Lantern

Armor/outfit/gown

Zora Armor

Princess gown

skyward sword outfit

Goddess gown (the white one she wore in skyward sword)

Genin outfit

Temple's

Forest Temple

Fire Temple

Water Temple

Shadow Temple

Spirit Temple

Tower of the Gods

Earth Temple

Wind Temple

Arbiter's grounds

Snowpeak Ruins

Temple of Time

City In The Sky

Lakebed Temple

Palace of Twilight

Mini-Dungeons

Ice cavern

Bottom of the Well

Gerudo Training Grounds

Fire Mountain

Ice Ring Isle

Extra Item's

Pirate's Charm

Telescope

Deluxe Picto Box

Power Bracelet's

5 Bottles

Sailcloth

Blue Bird Feather

Adventure Pouch


	3. Bell Test

**"demon" talking to bijuu,calling out a jutsu,or talking to summon**

_'wow' thinking  
_Disclaimer: I do not own zelda or naruto

**alright just to let you know the main characters of this story are Hitomi/zelda and naruto when I mean by the "ultimate sage" is Hitomi see how princess zelda is the sage of time (this story contains all elements of the zelda game except a few) well there is going to be a surprise stored for her there will be surprises for naruto,kasumi,and natsumi.I'm also asking all of you guys opinion if kushina should die or stay alive what I did for all of the uzumaki's point of view that was just for the first,chapter now ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Hitomi woked up and finished and went to have arrived at the training ground at 5:00 to see Kasumi,naruto,and natsumi already said their greetings and waited for their sensei.10 minutes later kushina showed up "hey guys sorry I'm a little late but we are having the test with team 11" They nodded and waited for them. sasuke,sakura,and sai showed up waited for 2 hours when kakashi finally arrived."hey sorry I'm late I got lost in the road of life" he said cheerfully eye smiling before gulping,Kushina was looking murderous while naruto,kasumi,and natsumi were glaring at him leaking killer was looking at him with a blank expression,then she smiled at him he didn't know was that she was thinking of 100 ways to torture/maim him for making her wait.(wow who knew Hitomi had a temper). He coughed and then cleared his throat,"anyway the test today is called the bell test,I have 6 bells your goal is to get the bells from me and kushina" he sakura chose to speak "but sensei there are only 6 bells were 7" she said."ah so you've noticed there are only 6 bells that means one of you will fail and get sent back to the academy" he said shocking sakura,and sasuke.

_'this test is about teamwork'_ Hitomi and the others thought except for sasuke and sakura."come at me with the intent to kill you may use your weapons" Kushina said."but won't you get hurt?" sakura asked in rolled her eyes "I'm a jonin for a reason cotton candy now on your mark...get set...GO!" and they went to hide._'I can sense sai,sasuke and sakura'_ Kushina thought and then smirked._'I can't sense naruto,natsumi,or kasumi I taught them well.I also can__'t sense that girl Hitomi,she seems interesting'_ she sat in a trunk waiting for somebody to attack her and had to suppressed the urge to strangle kakashi when she saw him reading that pervert book,_'men have no shame this days!'_ she thought angrily.

with team 7

Hitomi,natsumi,kasumi,and naruto where hiding over some trees discussing the plan."okay we all know this test is about teamwork what's the plan?" Kasumi said."we should attack them together but we have two jonin this time and is not going to be easy" Hitomi she had an idea,"do you guys know what's scorch release?" she asked all grinned,"okay naruto what are your affinities?" she asked him."I have all the elements" he responded,she looked at him with her eyes widen"really?" she asked."he nodded,"alright how about you guys?" she asked the two females "we have all the elements as well" Natsumi made Hitomi grin even more.,but them remembered something "what about sai,sasuke,and sakura?" she said making there eyes widen."we don't know,it's going to be hard to convince is fangirl and will only listen to sasuke unless you beat some sense into her,sasuke is to prideful and will not accept help,and sai...I really don't know" Kasumi smirked and that made them feel uneasy "then he is going to learn the hard way" she said sadistically making them shiver,they were still haunted by her and her scary face."come on we have work to do let's find sai first" Natsumi said and they all nodded,and searched for sai.

soon they found him behind a tree branch,"hey sai how about we team up to take down Kushina-sensei and kakashi-sensei and get a bell?" Naruto looked at him and nodded "alright" Naruto grinned and led him where Kasumi,Natsumi and Hitomi where."did you get him?" Kasumi asked,Naruto nodded and moved out of the way so they could see smiled and got up,"okay sai this is the plan..." and she told him everything he had to heard a scream and noticed it belonged to sakura,"lets go!" Kasumi said and they rushed toward her,they found her unconscious in the middle of the woked her up and instantly she started talking,saying that her sasuke-kun was dead,they realized it was genjutsu that one of their teachers had put on her._'she fell for a simple genjutsu?how did she graduated again?'_ where the thoughts of told her it was just a genjutsu and that sasuke was not dead,that made her sigh in relief."hey sakura now that we found you how about we work as a team to get a bell?" Natsumi asked her,sakura looked at her angrily "I DON'T need any of your help plus kakashi-sensei said that one of us will fail I hope it would be her!" she yelled pointing at three uzumaki's got mad and Natsumi slapped her,sakura looked at her shocked then she looked at her in anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she shrieked,Natsumi looked at her in anger "why don't you just shut up sakura!I'M SURE YOU'LL DO THE WORLD A BIG FAVOR!and if you say something mean or hurt Hitomi I swear I'll freaking torture/maim/humiliate you!" Natsumi yelled scaring sakura making her cry,Natsumi looked at her in disgust _'pathetic,she's a disgrace to all kunoichi,all of those fangirls are a disgrace'_ she stood up and sakura left tears streaming down her turned around and everyone looked at her in shock "what?" she asked innocently,Hitomi gave her a bright smile "thanks for standing up for me Natsumi" Natsumi smiled back at her "your welcome Hitomi" she Hitomi turned serious "alright next is sasuke" they all groaned knowing he was going to be difficult,they all heard another scream and noticed it was sakura all sighed but dashed towards her and found her passed out with a shocked face and sasuke's head on the ground,They stared before bursting out laughing only sai growled at them and glared,they stopped laughing with the girls giving giggles and they headed towards sasuke "so sasuke do you need any help?" Hitomi asked."I don't need your help!" he growled and glared at her,Hitomi looked at him and turned around "alright I'll just leave you there,good luck failing the test" she said and walked towards her friends.

"WAIT!" he yelled making her stop her tracks,"yes?" she asked while knowing full well what he was going to say."help me up" he mumbled,"what did you say?" she asked but heard what he said."I said help me up!" he yelled,Hitomi smirked and summoned shadow clones,the shadow clone replaced herself with sasuke and then dispelled."now wake up sakura" natsumi said and he spent 5 minutes to wake her up,then spent 5 more minutes to get her off of himself "now here is the plan..." Hitomi said and discussed what they were going to do.

with Kushina and Kakashi

Kushina and Kakashi were relaxing when they heard something,they jumped when two shuriken and kunai were thrown to them by sakura.**"Futon:Daitoppa!"** then another voiced yelled **"Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!"** A huge gust of wind and big fire ball oddly with the color yellow were making their way towards Kushina and Kakashi,then they combined and made and the biggest fire ball made their way to them,it multiplied to 5 which were surrounding the two jonin at a fast jumped in time and when the fire balls made contacted with each other a huge explosion was heard and you could see rays of they heard another voice **"Raiton:Jibashi!"** A wave of lightning made contacted with both jonin and they screamed in pain,the lighting died down and sai sped towards kakashi and took the bells,the two jonin got up and turned around to find the genin,they sense sakura,sasuke,and sai and threw kunai's at 's,sakura's,and sai's bodies slumped down blood and kakashi looked horrified that they killed their own genin when they poofed._'what shadow clones!?'_ they both thought,they heard a voice call out **"Koori no Ya!" **they looked to see an arrow made of ice speeding towards them at lightning speed,they jumped barely on time and kakashi's foot was covered in ice.**"Hi no Ya!"** the same voice yelled and they turned to see an arrow made of fire speeding to them again,they jumped and when the arrow made contact with the ground fire sprouted out in different ways,some heading towards Kushina's and kakashi's way while others going randomly.

arrows of fire made their way towards the two jonin and they jumped around trying to avoid all of the arrows,but some burned their clothes,when the arrows had disappeared they dropped on the turned to see their students coming out of the trees and bushes,"how the heck did you all did that?!" Kushina and kakashi both asked,Hitomi and the others smirked "shinobi must not tell their secrets" she said,"well you all still didn't get a -wait what?!" kakashi exclaimed and saw that the bells he had were not heard a jingle and turned to see sai with the bells "what-how-when" kakashi sputtered,then he sighed "well sai who are you going to give the bells to?" sai gave everyone except himself a bell "my teammates needed more than I do and it's okay if I go back to the academy" he said,kushina smiled "don't worry we won't send you,this test was about teamwork and you all are now team 7" she said congratulating her team,"and we are now team 11" kakashi said to his team."meet me tomorrow at the hokage's office at 5:00 a.m" kushina said and shunshin,"same" kakashi said and shunshin.

* * *

**well how was that?that was the second chapter guys hope you liked it and please review!also should naruto have a harem or not?give your opinions!**

Raiton:Jibashi = Lightning style Electromagnetic murder

Futon:Daitoppa = Wind Style great breakthrough

Koori no Ya = Arrow of Ice

Hi no Ya = Arrow of Fire


End file.
